runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Barrows
leftAchter in de moerassen van Morytania zitten de 6 barrow broers veilig in hun tombe. Als iemand in de buurt van hun schatkist komt dan vernietigen ze alles wat op hun pad staat. Barrows is één van de populairste Mini Games in Runescape omdat je kan er bakken geld mee kunt verdienen als je geluk hebt. Maar het is wel een hele gevaarlijke Mini Game waarbij je dood kunt gaan! Barrows ligt ten oosten van de stad Mort’ton. Je heb de Quest Nature Spirit nodig om daar te komen. Ook omdat het een gevaarlijke Mini Game is, raad ik je de volgende stats aan: * 43+ Prayer * 65+ Hitpoints * 50+ Ranged * 59+ Magic, tenzij je 55 Slayer hebt is 50 genoeg. * 65+ strenght Wat heb je nodig rightright Als je de daarboven benodigde Skills en questen hebt heb je natuurlijk ook nog wat spullen nodig. Kijk op de plaatjes rechts hoe je bag en je equipment er ongeveer moet uitzien. Overige spullen * Spade * 2 tot 4 Prayer potion (4) * ongeveer 100 steel arrows * Black d'hide-body-chaps, of als je Ranged lager is dan 70 een ander steje van dragon hide. * Vul de rest van je bag helemaal met * Wapen met posion zoals een dds * Oneclick teleport zoals een ectophial. * Runes, als je 55 slayer en 50 magic hebt neem dan ongeveer 1000 Death runes en 2000 Mind runes mee. Als je geen 55 slayer hebt neem dan ongeveer 500 death runes en 1000 air runes mee. * Vul de rest van je bag met lobsters of monkfish. Armour * Rune platebody, Bandos chastplate, Dragon chain. * Rune platelegs, Bandos tasset, Dragon legs. * Helm of Neitiznot, 3rd age helm, Dragon full helm, deaagon medium helm. * Salve amulet, salve amulet (enchanted), amulet of glory, Stole * Dragon boots, Rune boots, Climbing boots, Boots of lighting * Cape of Anchievment (Skill cape), Legend's cape, God cape. Wapens * Slayer staff, als je geen 55 Slayer hebt neem dan een fire staff mee. * DDS (dragon dagger super posion) * Magic shortbow Het is de bedoeling dat je broers aanvalt met Magic, Ranged en Melee. Je kunt het best de broers die met Melee aanvallen, met Magic aanvallen en dan Slayer darts, want dat werkt het beste tegen een ondode. Als je geen Slayer darts kunt gebruiken is het handig om Fire blast te gebruiken. Je kunt ook Ancient magic gebruiken en dan een bevries spell zodat ze je niet kunnen bereiken. Gebruik Melee voor Karil, en gebruik Ranged voor Ahrim. Als je dood gaat zul je dit ongeveer verliezen. Afbeelding:Barrows_dood.PNG Hoe kom je er Barrows ligt diep in Mort Myre swamps. Let wel op! want in het moeras kan je voedsel gaan rotten!'''Je kan er op 2 manieren komen. Er is een korte en een lange weg. De korte weg Voor mensen die de quest In Search of the Myreque hebben voltooid, kunnen via een ondergrondse tunnel een heel stuk van de reis overslaan. De tunnel kun je vinden achter het cafe in Canifis. Afbeelding:Mort sortcut.jpg Ga daar naar benden en ga door de muur. Afbeelding:Mort shortcut 2.jpg Loop nu de tunnel door en ga door de deur en je komt in het moeras uit. Ren nu zo snel mogelijk naar het zuiden tot dat je bij de boot komt. Klik daarop en je zult naar Mor'ton varen. Loop dan nu over de brug en loop naar het noorden en ga door het hek heen. De lange weg Mensen die de quest In Search of the Myreque niet hebben voltooid moeten helaas door het hele moeras naar Barrows lopen. Ga door het hek en loop helemaal naar het zuiden tot je bij een brug aankomt. Ga daar af en loop via een paar rondjes naar het oosten naar de stad Mor'ton. Loop dan naar het oosten en je zult bij Barrows aankomen. Afbeelding:Barrows route.PNG '''Legenda * Rood= korte weg * Blauw= lange weg * Geel= samen, naar baarows Voor de mensen die de quest In Aid of Myreque heeft voltooid hebben de mogelijkheid om de bank in Burg de Rott te gebruiken. Deze bank is erg dicht bij Barrows. je kan hier bijvoorbeeld heen gaan om je voedsel op te halen of in te ruilen voor je rotten food. Of als je iets vergeten bent kun je hier snel iets terug halen. De broers Je hebt 6 broers; Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Torag the Corrupted, Verac the Defiled, Karil the Tainted en Ahrim the Blighted. Elke broer heeft zijn eigen sterkte en zijn eigen speciale aanval. Elke broer heeft ook zijn eigen tombe. Kijk hieronder waar ze liggen. Afbeelding:Barrows broers.PNG Je kunt in een tombe komen om met je spade, op de top van een berg te graven. Je beland dan in zijn graf. Doorzoek de tombe en je vijand zal eruit spingen en je aanvallen. Afbeelding:Barrows 3.jpg Als je in Barrows bent volg dan de volgorde die hieronder staat! * Dharok the Wretched, Zet altijd je Prayer aan op protect of melee, want hij kan meer dan 50 hitten. Het beste is om hem met slayer darts af te maken want dat is zijn zwakte. Afbeelding:Barrows dharock.jpg * Karil the Tainted, Zet altijd je Prayer! op protect of missiles, hij is zwak voor melee. Afbeelding:Barrows karil.jpg * Verac the Defiled, Hij kan door je armour en door je prayer heen slaan. Je kan wel je protect from melee aandoen maar dan hij iets minder hitten dan normaal. Hij heeft een zwak voor de spell slayer darts. Afbeelding:Barrows verac.PNG * Guthan the Infested, Zet je protect from melee aan. Hij kan zich zelf genezen tijdens het gevecht. Hij heeft een zwak voor de spell slayer darts. Afbeelding:Barrows guthan.PNG * Torag the Corrupted, Zet je protect of melee aan. Hij je rune energie naar benden halen. Hij heeft een zwak voor de spell slayer darts. Afbeelding:Barrows torag.jpg * Ahrim the Blighted, Zet je protect from magic aan. Hij heeft een zwak voor Ranged. Afbeelding:Barrows ahrim.PNG Elke keer als je één van de broers vermoord zal je killcount (rechts onderin je scherm) stijgen. Dit heeft te maken met je beloningen, later meer hierover. Eén van de tombes zal leeg zijn. Die broer zit dan in de tunnel. Voordat je door die tunnel gaat moet je eerst alle broers op die één na die in de tunnel zit vermoorden. Prayer omlaag Je Prayer zal ook tijdens de gevechten en in de tunnel steeds dalen. Voor de mensen die op High details spelen zal er telkens een hoofd voorbij komen waardoor je weet dat je prayer omlaag gaat. Drink dat snel een slokje van je Prayer potion, als je aan het vechten bent. Afbeelding:Barrows 4.PNG Als je alle broers hebt vermoord, op de één na die in de tunnel zit, ga je de tunnel in. Afbeelding:Barrows 5.PNG De Tunnel Als je 5 broers vermoord hebt ga je de tunnel in. De tunnel kun je vinden in de lege tombe van één broer. Als je in tunnel bent, kan de laatste broer overal in de tunnel verschijnen. Dus blijf altijd op je hoede! De tunnel is een soort doolhof met in het midden de schatkist waar je beloning in ligt. Als je de tunnel ingaat zl je bij de ladder verschijnen. Volg nu de route naar de kist. Afbeelding:Barrows tunnel kaart.PNG Legenda * Groen= deuren die open staan * Rood= deuren die dicht zijn. Zoek nu de juiste route naar de kist en kijk uit voor de laatste broer die overal in de tunnel naast je kan verschijnen! Voor dat je de kist opent, is het aangeraden om minimaal 12 killcounts te hebben. Hoe hoger je killcounts, hoe hoeger je beloningen zullen zijn. Je kunt je killcounts verhogen om de overige monsters in de tunnel te vermoorden. Afbeelding:Barrows 6.PNG Je kunt je killcount links onderin op je scharm vinden. Afbeelding:Barrows 8.PNG Als je bij een deur wilt gaan rond om de middenkamer met de kist, zul je eerst een puzzel moeten oplossen. Hieronder staan de oplossingen. Afbeelding:Barrows 9.PNG Los de puzzel op en loop naar de kist en open hem. Doorzoek hem. Kijk voor de zekerheid of er niets op de grond zit en teleporteer dan weg als je alles hebt. Afbeelding:Barrows 7.PNG Tips * Als je Construction 45 is kun je een altar in je huis bouwen en je kan een portal naar Canifis bouwen. Hij heet Kharyrll Teleport en je kan de portal alleen maar bouwen als je de quest Desert treasure hebt voltooid. Als je dit hebt kun je telkens naar je huis teleporteren en dan je prayer opladen en dan naar canifis teleporteren! * Als je de Quest In Aid of the Myreque kun je naar de stad Burgh de Rott waar een bank is. left De beloningen Je kunt een paar hele mooie beloningen krijgen. De meest beloningen bestaan uit de overige beloningen die hieronder staan. Als je geluk hebt krijg je ook nog een mooi stuk van een armour of wapen. Overige beloningen De overige beloningen bestaan uit runes, Bolt rack, Coins, Half of a Key en een Dragon medium helmet. * Mind runes - ongeveer 0 tot 1500 * Chaos runes - ongeveer 0 tot 500 * Death runes - ongeveer 0 tot 400 * Blood runes - ongeveer 0 tot 200 * Bolt racks - ongeveer 0 tot 200 * Coins - ongeveer 0 tot 4000 * Dragon medium helmet * Half of a keys left Barrow equipment Je hebt het vast wel eens gezien, het mooie en sterke Barrow armour en wapens. Elke broer heeft zijn armour en wapen met een speciale mogelijkheid. Je kunt het armour alleen krijgen van de Barrows Mini Game. Je krijgt ze alleen uit de kist dus niet van het monster hem zelf. Hieronder staan welke broer welk armour, wapen en speciale aanval heeft. Elk armour en wapen kan ook kapot gaan. Je kunt zien hoe erg het armour beschadigd is, doordat er telkens een cijfer bij komt te staan. Hij wordt er niet slechter op. Als het cijfer 0 is is hij helemaal kapot en kan je hem niet meer dragen. Je moet hem dan laten reparen. Je kunt je armour laten reparen bij Bob in Lumbridge, Dunstan in Burthorpe, Tindel in Port Khazard of de Void knight bij Pest Control. Het kost je wel wat geld om het te laten reparen. * Barrows wapens: 100K * Barrows bodies: 90K * Barrows legs: 80K * Barrows helms: 60K * _______________________+ * Totaal: 330K Spelers kunnen ook in hun Workshop als ze een armour stand hebben, hun armour ook reparen. Het aantal Coins wat je alsnog moet betalen hangt af van je Smithing level. Als je 99 Smithing hebt en je gebruikt de smihting cape emotie, dan kun je het reparen voor de halve prijs! Elk armour zal naar ongeveer 15 uur naar 0 gaan1 Als je je armour dropt zal het automatisch naar 0 gaan! Je kan je armour alleen maar ruilen als het helemaal gerepareerd is of helemaal kapot is Elke broer heeft zij eigen armour en speciale mogelijkheid. Hieronder staan ze per broer. Dharok the Wretched setje right left Benodigheden voor: Dharok's helm 70 defence Dharok's platebody 70 defence Dharok's platelegs 70 defence Dharok's greataxe 70 defence en 70 strength Effect Wretched Strength Hoe lager je hitpoints hoeger je hit. Je kan zelfs meer dan 90 hitten met 1 hitpoints! Torag the Corrupted setje right left Benodigheden voor: Torag's helm: 70 defence Torag's platebody: 70 defence Torag's platelegs: 70 defence Torag's hammers: 70 attack en 70 Strength Effect van het setje Corruption '' Het effect van dit setje is dat je de run energie van de tegenstander kan verlagen. Dit is bijvoorbeeld handig voor in Bounty Hunter. Guthan the Infested set right left Benodigheden voor: ' Guthan's helm:' 70 defence '''Guthan's platebody:' 70 defence Guthan's chainskirt: 70 defence Guthan's warspear: 70 attack en 70 Strength Effect van het setje: Infestation '' Als je met Melee aanvalt zal je armour je some een beetje genezen. Verac the Defiled right left Benodigheden voor: '''Verac's helm:' 70 defence Verac's brassard: 70 defence Verac's plateskirt: 70 defence Verac's flail: 70 attack Effect van het setje: Defiler Melee aanvallen kunnen soms dwars door het armour en Prayer van een tegenstander heen slaan. Dit is bijvoorbeeld handig voor de Kalphetite queen of de Duel Arena. Karil the Tainted right left Benodigheden voor: ' Karil's coif:' 70 defence en 70 ranged ' Karil's leathertop:' 70 defence en 70 ranged ' Karil's leatherskirt:' 70 defence en 70 ranged ' Karil's crossbow:' 70 ranged Effect van het setje: Tainted Shot Je kan iemand zijn Agility naar benden halen met je Ranged aanvallen. Extra info: Je moet de crosbow laden met Bolt racks Ahrim the Blighted right left Benodigheden voor: ' Ahrim's hood:' 70 defence en 70 magic Torag's platebody: 70 defence en 70 magic Torag's platelegs: 70 defence en 70 magic Torag's hammers: 70 attack en 70 magic Effect van het setje Blighted Aura '' Verlaagt je strength met magic aanvallen. '''Extra info:' Je hebt runes nodig om met de staff aan te kunnen vallen. --Darth Stefan 29 apr 2008 09:50 (UTC)Darth Stefan Categorie:Mini Games